epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/OTERB 3rd Anniversary
Three years ago I stumbled upon this blog and thought it was the funniest shit in the world, so I made a spiritual successor to it and really enjoyed the results, so I kept making more. This is of course, OTERB, and whether you like them or not, they have been making me laugh for 3 years. I don't want to ramble though, I know what you're here for, these are your suggestions (Sorry Clockwork, but hot potato wan't different enough to be included here). |-| Rap God= I want you to be relaxed, not hurt your feelings But I will get this opportunity (6 points 6 points) There is nothing wrong with what I can feel (6 points 6 points, Slim Shady, you are) I just think I have this what happened But I do not know what it is If that means I think, that's how we have trouble A big problem. If he is like a banana, just as you said I have no chance This is just a doctor's order I think rap gods, rap gods All my people nodded from the front to the back. Then you think her arm is long enough to hit the box? They said I was wrapped like a robot. But I need to put a computer in my genes I have a laptop in my pocket When I hit half the cock, my pen disappeared I won this end and I got a fat knot I made a life and killed him. Since Clinton came to power I think Monica Ruwinkski and his natsuku I am MC, who is sincere But, like everything else, it's rude and sneaky Syllable, destiny haulun (kill everything) This fluffy, dipped, hippie, hip hop You do not want to go to a really disgusting game This rap rap rap Something behind Mac Backpack, shit, yapup, yakayakku Exactly the same time I will try these stunt acrobats during the exercise I can still break my mother's table Put some idiot back and crush it half Only ironically it is realized After that, I signed the embers How can not blow I only fall off the "F" bomb I felt the anger of my attack The rapper has for some time Maxi pad In fact, this is tragic I gave this masterpiece to this evil thing Because I began to feel rap gods, rap gods All my people nodded from the front to the back. Then you think her arm is long enough to hit the box? Let me tell you that it is not too hard to keep this shit Everyone is looking for the keys and secrets of rap Immortal like me Well, as the truth of Blaupause Only anger and young excitement I like to keep everyone nervous Like the asteroid hit the earth Since then (PPEEYOOM) in addition to shooting the moon, nothing to do MC took me to this music school Because I use it as a "rhyme" ride. I am currently working with students to do new school I? I'm Rakimu's product Lakim Shabazz, 2 Pac, N-W-A. Dice, hey, file, reindeer Yera, Issy, thanks, they have a smooth one One day of inspiration Blow and keep in place Running - D.M.C. concept In my mother's "rock" Although I experienced the church, the glory of the fame And exploded in the flame Only the Hall of Fame enters the Hall of Fame on the wall You think it's all the game "Until I went through the fire of fire With the board Please tell me your thoughts Young watched little gay So gay I can say a baby "almost straight" face They are witnesses of popular events, such as observing church meetings And awaken the boy you are looking for Oyay, girl gay This is all they see They hold the thumb and gently tap And "how" a boy, every day from the label Hey, are watching the boy, you say you see the boy? I got a "yes" from a boy who is looking for mine I have all the work for me I will not ask anyone Look at my face and find a boy Basically, guys can not do that I looked at the same rhythm I think rap gods, rap gods All my people nodded from the front to the back. The way to run the run is NASCAR, NASCAR Trailer Park Dale Earnhardt, White Garbage God Krypton, no Asgold, Asgado from this planet So you will be Saul, i will be Odin You are a rodent, I am omnipotent I'm reloading These bombs soon died I should not be sober I die at my feet But I just said the mind, the zombies are swimming But I torn your mother's neck I'm going out We do not have anything in common, Poodle I'm Du Berman, you pinch yourself Respect for weapons, That's me. My honesty is cruel But if i do not use it, i am honest What will I do for good things? At least for a while I want to be sure Somewhere in this chicken, I graffiti, Enough rhyme It may try to help it hard to spend time But I have some conflict Even if you do not have a signature The rapper is as hungry as lunch and looks at me I know there was a while. This is a cellar king. But I still like Pharoahe Monch grinding That's why I broke the rhyme But sometimes Appease my skin color You are too big here I like this line, I said About "I'm Back" by Mathers LP One is when I try to say that I brought seven children from Colombia Everything is on his line AK-47, revolver, 9 See if I'm taking off now I'm not as high as i am but i am Morphin is always through the portal You are trapped in 2500 time I do not know you rhyme You are not as meaningless as Rapunzel Fuck and Kotorov They are normal, fucking is normal And I bought a new jet gun from the future To shoot As if Fabulous Ray Jaw was crazy Because Fab seems to be a fool A man's pad of Mayweather When playing the piano This is a special person 24/7 Cable channel So Lei Jie soon went to the radio "Hey, Fab, i'll kill you" Singing to you, (JJ de France) Oh, you are assuming that I am a human being What can i do to make it into you? I am Superman Innovation, I'm rubber, so no matter what you say The carnival sent me, it will stick to you And I have shown something more destructive than ever before How to set up the mother's audience Do not be bored, I know that hatred is always waiting They will celebrate the day that I can fall Because i know how to become ambitious I let the music rise They make elevator music "Oh, he is too mainstream. That's what they did When they are jealous, they will be confused "This is popular, not hip hop" I have found a little melted Rock, shock pack and pier I threw "I lost myself" I do not know how to make such a song I do not know which word to use Please let me know when it will happen to you I will do one of these verses This is a scene, I accidentally hurt you How long do you want to kill this poem? If you are as good as that, Your song can sacrifice your virginity Unhealthy school embarrassing, Piljunkie But please admire these abilities to praise me I'm full of myself, but I'm still hungry I will harass myself If I were a million league I was sick when I spoke with my tongue But it is still tongue and cheeks, fuck you Because I was drunk, Satan took a man's car I sleep in the front seat Subversion of heavy D and boy "It's still a block, but fashionable" But there are some things in my mind I can feel tug of war and fight Angel war magic What are they looking for from me? They asked me to rule out the hatred of women But if you are a bitter hatred, I have They can be a bit patient, can be more in line with the situation the difference But it is sexual intercourse Life gives you lemon Do lemonade But if i can not beat a woman How can I bake a cake for her? Do not understand that I am the devil If you think i have to go abroad, it's a fatal mistake Spend a long journey And keep her on her face Do not be late, are you king? I do not think so Why are you king, who can become god |-| Just A Friend= Have you ever seen a girl you've tried? But she is the year you love, you want to wait Let me tell you later about the story of my situation I talk to an American girl I saw their way to participate in the concert Her long hair and short miniskirt I'm on the stage, sweat. Back I cross the crowd, I guess who I met I whispered in my ear. "Please come to the photo studio So you can ask some questions to see if you have 100 proofs. I asked her her name, she said it was blah-blah-blah She has 9/10 pants and a very large bra She was crazy, I took a few photos I said, "Do you like this show?" She said: "I really like myself. I have a junk at the base, which is a slower medieval But when I asked, she asked her strangely When I ask: Do you have a husband? She tried to pretend She said, "No, I have no friends." Now I will not be careful That's my singing You have what I need, but he says he's just a friend Said he was just a friend, baby You have what I need, but he says he's just a friend But you said he was just a friend oh baby You have what I need, but he says he's just a friend But he said he was just a friend So this time I used this sentence I think that only one friend can not sin I have friends, it is true Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, Jack Let's forget that let's talk about it I was fascinated by a girl named blah-blah-blah So we started talking. We spent a lot of time building Relationship and understanding I will be planning for us in the future Everything is very nice and sweet I do not know what treatment I am doing After that everything is cool The journey was over and she returned to school I called to ask her what to do every day Every time I call her, it seems that some things are needed I called in her room and called again. I said, "Who is that?" Oh, he's just a friend " Please do not tell me Property law bust You have what I need, but he says he's just a friend Said he was just a friend, baby You have what I need, but he says he's just a friend But you said he was just a friend oh baby You have what I need, but he says he's just a friend But he said he was just a friend So I made a great visit to her college I see a very fine girl It was a school day, I knew she was there Results of the first semester I went to the door and asked her where the dormitory was. This person let me fill in the form of visitors Where he taught me See my Babypuppe, I can say that I arrived before the dormitory Can you tell me where is the door? You teach me where i am I do not know what this is So I went into her room and opened the door Catch it! Guess what i see Mouth Tan Tan in my mouth my girl, I was shocked, my heart southward So please listen to me for the news Do not talk to the girl who has just said she has a boyfriend |-| Piano Man= Saturday is 9 o'clock Regular mass Sitting next to an old man I like his tonic and gold He said: "My son can remember for me? I really do not know what's going on But it is sad, it is sweet I know it's done When I was a young man in his clothes. " Give us a piano song Sing our song tonight Well, we're all in a melody You are very good to us John from the bar is now my friend. He gave me a free drink And he jokingly lit your smoke But he is more likely He said, "Bill, I feel like killing me. Smile has left his face "Well, I believe I can be a movie star When i leave this place Now Paul is the direction writer No one has time for his wife And he is talking to the Navy's David Maybe it will be life The waitress is in charge When a businessman goes slowly into the stone Yes, they share a drink called "lonely" But better than drinking alone Give us a piano song Sing our song tonight Well, we're all in a melody You are very good to us Saturday it's a good amount The manager gave me a smile Because i know that I've seen them Forget the life of a while The piano sounds like a carnival Mike smells like a beer They sat in the bar and put the bread in the bottle Please say "how are you?" Give us a piano song Sing our song tonight Well, we're all in a melody You are very good to us |-| Accidental Racist= I hope you can understand the people who are waiting for leadership in Starbucks. If I wear a t-shirt, I just want to say that this is Skynyrdd fans Somehow, my chest red flag is like the elephant in the south corner I got into the room Only proud, high rebellious son. There seems to be a lot of things I am learning, but from my point of view I am your white man who has just come from the South I am trying to understand something that can not be done I am proud of me, but it is not what we do It's not like you, I can rewrite this story Our generation has not started this country yet We still have peace, "to the eggshell, for yesterday to fight" Southern pride and sandwich between the South They call it "rebuild", repair the building, and do some tears 150 years later, we still have ruins I try to put your shoes, this is a good place But I can not go to someone else's skin a mile Because I live in the south of the Caucasus Like you, I'm over, what do you see? I am proud of me, but it is not what we do It's not like you, I can rewrite this story Our generation has not started this country yet We also make mistakes A lot of people, we came soon before Between the pride of the south and the responsibility of the south Dear Caucasian, I want you to understand When you are alive, the world really likes what It's not just because my pants are lame You should try to know me, really you My chain is now gold, but I'm still misunderstood When March from Sherman to the South of the firewood, I was not there. I would love to be a slave to pay for you, but I can not I feel like a new, charismatic Django, dodgin invisible white convertible So when i saw a white cowboy hat, I thought it was not everything We all think this is a judge "evil" cover, not a book I want to buy you a glass of beer to talk about clarification But i look at the red flag, you think i should not be here I'm just a white man (If you do not judge my resistance) Please come from the south (I will not judge your red flag) I am trying to understand something that can not be done I'm proud of me (If you do not judge my gold chain) But what we do (I will forget the bus chain) It's not like you, I can rewrite this story (You can not rewrite any historybabys) Oh, Dilithium (The relationship with Mason-Dixon needs to be changed several times) I hope you understand what it is (I'm black, I've been thinking) I am a new south (Finally, you feel me) I want everything to be right (past) This is the pride of the South (R.I.P. Robert Lee, but I must thank Abraham Lincoln for publishing, and I know what it means) Really so This is a fact. |-| Funny Valentine's Speech= Suppose you are sitting on this table. Do you have a napkin in front of you? Your "left" thing? Or what is your "right" What is the left Or are your rights? Usually take the left thing. That's right. But in the social sense, this is wrong, maybe I can even use the "universe" instead of "society". The correct answer is: "It depends on who first took his napkin" ... yes? If the first person has a napkin on the right, the other person can also take a "right" napkin. Dasel left. Because no one has, another person put the napkin on the left. This is "society" ... first, who determines the price of the country? First, someone should decide the value of the money. How big is the railway railway? What is present? Who will decide these laws and regulations? Because it is the Republic, we all do it? Or is it optional? No! Pick up the napkin and choose all of these! The rules of this world are determined by the same "left and right" principles! In such a society, the balance of the state, once you make the first move, we will follow! In every era, the world is managed by the napkin principle. Those who "eat first" must be respected. Can not everyone play that role? Not dictators or those who are not worthy of being offended. They are "losers". For this table, "big son" or "party master" will first take the napkin. Everyone respects this man. |-| All Star= Someone told me that the world would join me I'm not the sharpest tool in the warehouse She looked at him with her fingers and my thumb It has a form of "L" on its forehead So, with the arrival of the year, they will not stop coming Take me to the rules and I go to the ground I am not saying that I did not live for fun Your brain will be smart, but your mind will be a dam I have to see too many things What's the problem I do not know you will not go If you do not glow, it will not light up Hey, now you are all-star, play your game Hey, now you are a rock star, get a show and pay the price All the glory is money The only star broke the form It's a cool place, they say it gets colder They are tied and waiting for the old But the meteor man is not the same Judgment through the cave of satellite photo Our skating ice is thin The water is warm, so I can swim My world explodes you? So i like it, i will not feel bored. Hey, now you are all-star, play your game Hey, now you are a rock star, get a show and pay the price All the glory is money The only star broke the form Hey, now you are all-star, play your game Hey, now you are a rock star, get a show and pay the price All the glory is money The only star broke the form I have asked, I made some changes to the gas I have to leave this place I said yes, what kind of concept I can use my own fuel We can change a little bit So, with the arrival of the year, they will not stop coming Take me to the rules and I go to the ground I am not saying that I did not live for fun Your brain will be smart, but your mind will be a dam I have to see too many things What's the problem I do not know you will not go If you do not glow, it will not light up Hey, now you are all-star, play your game Hey, now you are a rock star, get a show and pay the price All the glory is money The only star broke the form All the glory is money The only star broke the form |-| The Nutshack Theme= This is a simple one! (E, e) This is a simple one! what did he say This is a simple one! (Oh yes yes yeeeah) This is a simple one! (Hey i'm in this shit! This is a simple one! (Oh, do not forget your boy angel!) This is a simple one! (This is Nutshack!) This is a simple one! (This is Nutshack!) This is a simple one! (This is Nutshack ...) This is a simple one! (Hello there!) This is a simple one! (This hit!) This is a simple one! (impressive!) This is a simple one! "Sco" of Phil, PI of Jack Horaisio and Horat wake up! Titodick, "Dick Man", baby! He teaches Phil, love the woman Jack is cool, he's lazy, he's still learning ' Other cherry pie, he was a virgin Know cheetah, a week of freaks ah! Phil's house servant, Jack wants to keep her But it did not happen! Like a suitable person Hold it, I will trigger it and inhale Breathe the breathing mask into my lungs I have grapes This is a simple one! (E, e) This is a simple one! what did he say This is a simple one! (Oh yes yes yeeeah) This is a simple one! (Hey i'm in this shit! This is a simple one! (Oh, do not forget your boy angel!) This is a simple one! (This is Nutshack!) This is a simple one! (This is Nutshack!) This is a simple one! (This is Nutshack ...) This is a simple one! (Hello there!) This is a simple one! (This hit!) This is a simple one! (impressive!) This is a simple one! This is a simple one! This is a simple one! This is a simple one! This is a simple one! Final Words Everything disappears like a breath on the mirror, and everything you have vanished is gone. Whenever he comes, Dr. and I are always there. But the times have changed, and I have to do that We are all human beings in life, that's good. As long as you remember all the people you used before, you had to move. I will not forget this party. Somehow i swear I always remember about my doctor Wise words from the 11th doctor as he regenerated, and one of the final things I'll leave you with. For I too must change and leave behind the me of the past. ERB wiki, this is goodbye. Of course I cannot leave that abruptly, I still must say that I might not be gone forever. If ERB comes back then I will lurk on this wiki for news and maybe pop in chat to say hi, but that's only if they come back. I see no reason for me to stay on this wiki otherwise. And I will still keep in contact with some of you, but not through the wiki, I'll still talk to Jose through twitter, and Icey and Killer through Skype (which is a good place to find me if you want to contact me). But for the rest of you that never knew me or saw me as filler or something, this is goodbye. See you space cowboys. -Jordan A.K.A SANTORYU99 Category:Blog posts